


its a shy one

by Pureheart



Category: Sleeping Beauty (1959), Sleeping Beauty (Fairy Tale)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:40:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23573245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pureheart/pseuds/Pureheart
Summary: princess aurora and prince phillip discover a fallen fairy when on a walk one day, she seemed scared and hurt so they decide to take her to flora, fauna, and merryweather.
Relationships: Aurora/Phillip (Disney), Fauna/Flora (Disney), Fauna/Merryweather (Disney), Flora/Merryweather (Disney)
Kudos: 4





	1. are you ok dear?

**Author's Note:**

> I"ll do my best to write this in the style of the og movie, sorry if its off~pureheart

princess aurora and prince phillip had decided to get out of the castle for a while, so they ventured into an all familiar forest for a walk.

"its nice to be back here" aurora says softly looking around the forest

"it sure is" phillip answers

they walk for a few minutes, until one auroras animal friends comes up to them. one of her bird friends, a blue bird.

"oh hello" aurora says letting the bird land in her finger, the bird chirps almost panicked.

"whats it saying love?" phillip asks aurora

"it said a small fairy is in trouble? is that right?" aurora says, wondering if she heard right.

the bird chirps again

"where?" aurora asks

the bird fly to the right off the trail, they both follow.

they soon reach to what looks like a fairy, a small one. she has blonde hair that's slightly curly, she's wearing a quarter sleeve purple dress. the bird flies to her and rubs against her cheek to wake her up.

"wha-..oh hello Mr. bird " the fairy says

aurora walks up to her bending down to where the fairy was now was sitting. the fairy jumps back a little, her light blue eyes showing fear.

"its ok little one, we wont hurt you" aurora says softly, offering her hand to the fairy. the child looks hesitant but take her hand. aurora helps the fairy stand up with ease.

"what's your name dear?" aurora says, she's gotten the habit of saying dear from her 'aunts' "I'm stella.." she says quietly.

"well stella, I'm aurora and this is phillip. can you tell us what happened?" aurora introduces

"I got shot out of the sky, it broke my wing" stella says, gesturing to her broken wing

"oh dear.." aurora says, phillip pipes in "why don't we take her to flora, fauna, and merryweather?" he suggests

"good idea phillip, come with us dear..we want to help "aurora holds her arms out and stella steps closer letting her pick her up into her arms.

"lets get going" phillip says, as aurora carries the fairy towards him.

* * *

aurora had contacted the fairies that night, they were usually at the castle but they went somewhere. aurora satin her throne holding stella in her lap.

"they'll be here soon dear" aurora says petting the child's blonde hair.

the child nods, she looks nervous

"does you're wing hurt?" aurora asks

"mhmm" stella hums nodding her head slowly

then they arrive, they fly in and greet aurora

"what seems to be the problem-...who's that dear?" flora asks

"this is stella, she got shot down out of the sky" aurora answers

"oh dear" fauna says

"her left wing appears to broken as well" aurora continues

"can we have a look?" flora asks, stella moves herself closer to aurora in fear

"aw they wont hurt you" aurora says sweetly as she gestures for them to come closer, they fly closer.

merryweather goes to touch her wing

"I'll be gentle" she says softly, she inspects the wing...it was indeed broken. 

"its definitely broken rose" merryweather concluded

"what happens now then?" aurora asks

"she wont be able to fly for about 6 weeks" flora says

"do you have family dear" fauna asks softly, stella shakes her head.

"well we could take care of her.." merryweather suggests

"good idea, only if she allows it though" flora says

"what do you say stella? you wanna stay with them?" aurora asks, running a hand through her curly blonde locks.

stella nods

"good, how old are you dear?" flora asks 

stella holds up 6 fingers, fauna lightly gasps

"she's so young and without family too" fauna says, the very small fairy shrugs her shoulder but then regrets it. she winces at the added pain it caused in her wing.

"poor thing, rose we'll take her home now" merryweather says

aurora hands the small fairy to fauna who had her arms out for her, avoiding touching stella's back at all costs.

"take care of her please, she's been through a lot" aurora says

"we will, bye for now rose." flora says as they begin to fly away, fauna carrying stella close.

* * *

they reach their home, their home before the cottage. they land and walk through the door, fauna is still carrying stella. fauna sets the child on the couch in the living room, fauna sits beside her while merryweather and flora sit on the other one. stella was still very nervous around them, she felt ok around fauna since she carried her the entire way here. it would take time for stella to open up, and they knew that.

the back of the couch touches her broken wing, causing her to wince.

"here, this should help" merryweather says, using her wand to cast a spell that takes the pain away 

stella smiles a little when she didn't feel the intense pain anymore "it'll only last a couple days" merryweather warns, stella nods

"you should rest dear, you're probably tired" fauna says

"there's a room upstairs she can stay in fauna" flora says, fauna nods and ushers the child to the stairs.

fauna opens the door to a room that's painted blue, there's a queen sized bed with grey sheets and comforter on it. there's a lamp on the bedside table. fauna uses her wand to make the child some pyjama's, they were green so stella changed them to purple. fauna laughs lightly and tucks her in, kissing her forehead. she turns off the light and closes the door, not all the way but mostly closed. 

"


	2. getting to know her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> flora, fauna, and merryweather get to know stella better by playing some games with her

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay I know its not the longest but I did my best for this...it'll get better with more exciting chapters but for now, enjoy.

the three fairies discuss the situation while stella sleeps.

"the poor thing, who would shoot down an innocent child?" fauna asks pouring each of them a cup of tea

"someone evil, we should keep a close eye on her...just incase" flora answers 

"we promised rose we would keep her safe" merryweather adds as fauna passes her a tea cup

"she seems to be in a lot of pain without that spell" flora states

"well she did break a wing dear" fauna says taking a sip of tea

"its still unusual, it shouldn't cause that much pain" flora says

"what are you saying?" fauna asks, making the teapot disapear

"what if it wasn't just anything that hit her, it could've been some kind of magical blast" flora concludes

"those do cause a lot of wing damage" merryweather agrees after taking a gulp of her tea.

"we should keep casting that spell until its healed" flora says

"agreed, but what will we do in the meantime? we cant take her very far" merryweather questions

"we just have to protect her....she has no one" flora said

"shes an orphan...unless?" fauna leads on

"I don't know...." merryweather states

"how about this, we get to know her and act as parent figures for her and when she's healed she can decide if she wants to stay with us permently?" flora suggests

"I can work with that" merryweather answers

"yes that's a wonderful idea" fauna exclaims

* * *

later on, stella awakens. she carefully stands up and opens the door peaking into the hallway, she doesn't see anyone so she carefully walks down the stairs, she rubs her eye as she reaches the bottom.

"hello dear, did you have a good sleep?" fauna asks gestring for stella to come over to wear she was sitting. "mmhm" stella hums as she walks over and fauna pulls her into her lap carefully.

merryweather who was sitting beside fauna, ruffles stella's curly locks. stella giggles as fauna holds her securly. 

"stella, do you know what hit you down?" flora asks softly

"I think it was a blast of some sort" stella answers

"ok and where's your wand?" flora asks

"its put away" stella answers, she was getting a little more comfortable with them.

"good" flora says

* * *

the fairies start to get to know stella better, stella's cute, bubbly, soft personality shone though. they already adored her so much.

she had somehow persuaded them to play hide n' seek with her, stella hides and they find her. they went outside for it, but warned her not to go too far, they count to 30 as stella runs off.

she finds a huge tree and hides behind it, the width of the trunk was bigger then her entire body. she hides behind it and waits for them to come find her. she waits, a few minutes later she hears merryweather voice

"I'm gonna find you stel" stella covers her mouth to silence the giggles

she looks over to the side of the tree and see's no one, then she feels arms grab onto her fast but softly picking her up. she squeals and giggles, merryweather found her.

"gotcha" she says as she flies back towards the house.

"you found her" flora says as merryweather sets the small child down. 

"lets get you something to eat, dear" fauna says opening the door to the house.

* * *


End file.
